a. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to an in-line stacker machine for stacking sandwich cookies, biscuits, or the like product two high as taken from a single feed line.
b. Discussion of the Prior Art
Packaging equipment has been provided for taking bakery items, such as, cookies, biscuits or the like from an oven and stacking them two or three high prior to wrapping them in a suitable film wrapper. It is desired that the stacking operation be continuous, at relatively high speed commensurate with the output from the oven and the capacity of the wrapping mechanism, and reliable without machine shut down or intermittent operation.
Rose U.S. Pat. No. 4,413,462 discloses apparatus for stacking sandwich cookies received from two conveyor troughs in side by side rows. A series of overhead conveyors cooperate with upwardly inclined and declining conveyor troughs for each row of sandwich cookies, elevating one row of sandwich cookies, and diverting them over a next adjacent row and lowering the one elevated row on top of the next adjacent row of sandwich cookies and moving the sandwich cookies out of the paths of the accelerating conveyor flights. The Rose U.S. Pat. No. 4,469,021 discloses a stacking machine for receiving input from two conveyor troughs, which functions well, but which is relatively complex and costly for single row operation.
In Kraft U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,433 there is shown an in-line cookie stacking apparatus comprising a supply conveyor that includes a first pair and a second pair of endless bands that are spaced laterally one from the other. Associated with the supply conveyor is an endless belt stacking conveyor. The stacking conveyor includes an ascending flight, a descending flight, and a return flight. The endless belt of the stacking conveyor is disposed between the sets of parallel bands comprising the supply conveyor. Affixed to the endless belt of the stacking conveyor are a series of cookie platens, which have different heights. The cookie platens are comprised of a series of hinged blocks. Positioned above and parallel to the horizontal flight is a dead plate, which comprises a pair of coplanar sheets. A discharge conveyor is associated with the descending flight of the stacking conveyor.
In operation, cookies arrive on the supply conveyor with a predetermined longitudinal spacing between adjacent cookies. As cookies are intercepted by the ascending flight of the stacking conveyor, alternate cookies will be engaged by the cookie platens while the remaining cookies continue to ride upon the in-feed endless bands. One cookie is elevated while the next cookie remains at a lower level on the endless bands. An arriving elevated cookie is deposited upon the spaced apart dead plate members, where it remains until the next pusher engages that cookie and moves it longitudinally until it is positioned over a cookie on the stacker conveyor. Then, the aligned cookies will be moved in unison to the end of the dead plate and fall onto the upper surface of the lower cookie.
While Kraft U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,433 reveals an in-line stacking machine, problems can arise with cleanliness and synchronization because of the possibility of crumbs etc. entering the spaces between the blocks which make up the platens.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved in-line stacking machine that overcomes the disadvantages and deficiencies of prior art stacking machines.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved in-line stacking machine that incorporates a rotary cammed platen mechanism that cooperates with a cookie conveyor and a shelf for elevating alternate cookies from the cookie conveyor onto the shelf spaced above the conveyor and then stacking the cookies one on top of the other.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be made more apparent hereinafter.
These objectives are obtained in the improved in-line stacker machine for stacking cookies from a single source, such as an oven. The in-line stacker machine of the present invention includes a frame having a stacking station, rotary platen mechanism cooperating with the cookie conveyor and including camming means for elevating alternate cookies from the cookie conveyor onto a shelf on the frame spaced above the cookie conveyor, and pusher means for moving the cookie on the shelf in substantial vertical alignment with the cookie on the conveyor and then moving the cookies from the stacking station, the cookies being stacked one on the top of the other.